Kingdom Hearts:Master Quest
by organizationroxas
Summary: The Heartless are back! The keyholes are still sealed, yet the worlds are intertwined! Riku meets a new friend, and then gets taken away by the heartless! What will happen next?
1. Again

Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: Master Quest  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Heart Characters or Final Fantasy Characters!  
  
Chapter 1: Again...   
  
"Ya!!" Sora, swung his wooden sword at his friend Tidus.   
  
"Ouch! I give! I give!" he cried in pain of defeat.  
  
"Yea!! I won!" celebrated the brown haired boy.  
  
Sora is 15 years old now. Ever since he sealed all of the keyholes with his given sword, the  
  
keyblade, he's beaten his friend Tidus more that enough times for a life time.  
  
"You always win Sora. Why don't you let me win for once?" asked Tidus.  
  
"If you want to win, battle Selphie and her skipping rope," said Sora.  
  
"Sora!!" A loud voice came from the bridge. Sora went to the shore shack and up the stairs  
  
leading to the bridge.  
  
"Hey Riku!" he said as he saw the silver haired boy in the distance.  
  
"Sora! Kairi wants you! She said something about the dog and the duck!" said Riku.  
  
"It's Goofy and Donald, Riku! Where is she?" asked Sora.  
  
"Umm.... looking for you. Try near the not-so secret place near the waterfall!" said Riku. Sora  
  
jumped off the bridge and headed to the secret place. On the way, he noticed something was  
  
following him. He spun around and looked behind him.  
  
"Where are you! Come out!" said Sora.  
  
A blonde haired guy with a purple cape which was covering his mouth, and bright blue eyes  
  
appeared beside him.  
  
"CLOUD!" said Sora, in shock.  
  
"Heartless.. they're back.. bigger and badder than ever," said Cloud plainly.  
  
"Heartless? But I got rid of them.. didn't I?" said Sora.  
  
"You did. Somehow, they came back. They lay in there," replied Cloud.  
  
Cloud pointed to the secret place.  
  
"Go in and destroy everything that's there. Items, trinities, and humans," said Cloud.  
  
"But, Kairi.. She might be in there!" said Sora.  
  
"Destroy her too, or I will," said Cloud, and he vanished. Sora walked to the secret place.  
  
"Kairi, if you are in there, get out!" said Sora. He entered the secret place and walked through the  
  
dark path. When he came to the end of the dark path, he entered the small room at the end. Sora  
  
drew his keyblade. He began to destroy rocks and the walls.  
  
"DEEP FREEZE!"  
  
He used some magic too, of course.   
  
"Cloud, I know you're here," said Sora. "Might as well help me."  
  
"Nope.. It's more fun watching," said Cloud, leaning against the wall near the dark path.  
  
"What's left?" asked Sora. All of the walls were dented and looked like they were to collapse any  
  
minute, and all of the rocks were gone. Only dust was the evidence of rocks being there.  
  
"The ground," said Cloud.  
  
"How am I going to do the ground.. I mean... It's practically impossible," said Sora.  
  
"You only have to do one spot of the floor. The middle of it," said Cloud.  
  
Sora walked to the middle of the floor. He whacked the middle of the ground. It began to tremble  
  
and it caved in.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Cloud jumped into the hole in the ground and followed Sora.  
  
THUMP!  
  
"Ow!!" said Sora rubbing his head. "Wait a minute.. I've been here."  
  
Cloud landed beside him and hauled him off somewhere.(nice guy, eh?)  
  
Destiny Islands  
  
"Hey Riku! Have you seen Sora?" asked Kairi.  
  
"He hasn't found you yet?" said Riku.  
  
"What?! Are you saying you saw him, but never returned?" said Kairi.  
  
"I told him to go to the secret place," said Riku.  
  
"C'mon Riku! Let's go find him!" said Kairi. They ran to the secret place and when they got to the  
  
end of the dark path.  
  
"WHOA!! Almost feel," said Kairi.  
  
"And lucky you didn't. Look at the ground," said Riku.  
  
"Did Sora do all this?" asked Kairi.  
  
"There is only one way to find out," said Riku. He pushed Kairi into the hole, and he jumped into  
  
it after her.  
  
"RIKU!! I'm so going to hurt you for this," said Kairi.  
  
"Right Kairi! Come on! This is fun for once!" said Riku.  
  
THUMP!  
  
Riku and Kairi both landed on solid ground. "Whoa! This is wicked!" said Kairi. They were both  
  
standing infront of a blue and white castle.  
  
"Wait! I remember that sign!" said Riku.  
  
"That's the sign that King Mickey had!" said Kairi.  
  
"Let's go Kairi!" said Riku. He ran to the blue and white castle.  
  
"Cloud! Would you quit that! I can walk!" shrieked Sora. Cloud didn't reply. "Hey! Are you  
  
listening to me?" Still no reply. When they reached a very big door. Cloud opened it and lets go of  
  
Sora. He walked in. Sora got to his feet and walked into the large room.  
  
"SORA!!!" A big dog looking thing came running towards Sora.  
  
"Hey Goofy! Goofy, you're squeezing me too tight," said Sora.  
  
"Sorry Sora! Didn't mean to do that!" said Goofy.  
  
"Where's Donald?" asked Sora.  
  
"He's off somewhere in the garden," said Daisy.  
  
"Sora, I presume from Cloud, you heard that the heartless are back," said King Mickey.  
  
"Yes. I have," said Sora, drawing his keyblade.  
  
"Here are some attachments for your keyblade. Choose one," said King Mickey. Sora walked up  
  
to a small table near King Mickey.  
  
"There's the Flaming Key, the Icy Key, the Master key, and the Konamic Key," said King Mickey.  
  
Obtained Master Key.  
  
"The master key is very powerful. Keep it close," said Queen Minnie.  
  
"Okay.. I will. So where should I start?" asked Sora.  
  
"It's a different quest then last time Sora. The heartless got passed the keyholes and now the  
  
worlds are intertwined again, yet the keyholes are still locked," said King Mickey.  
  
"We'll find it out! We'll destroy every last heartless!" said Sora.  
  
"Cloud will be accompanying you, Sora. You'll need all the help you can get," said King Mickey.  
  
"King Mickey, I think Sora can do it on his own. Besides, I never agreed to go," said Cloud.  
  
"You're going to go, Cloud. The heartless are much more powerful than they were before," said  
  
King Mickey.  
  
"Hey Sora!" Riku and Kairi finally made it to the thrown room.  
  
"Riku? Kairi? What are you doing here?" asked Sora.  
  
"We went looking for you, and then we saw that huge hole in the middle of the floor in the secret  
  
place," said Kairi.  
  
"Oh.. about that... What happened in there?" asked Riku.  
  
"It's was all Cloud," said Sora, with a large grin on his face. Cloud was a little annoyed at the  
  
comment.  
  
"Oh Kairi. What were you going to tell me?" asked Sora.  
  
"Well... I was walking trying to find you. Earlier that day, I heard a voice telling me to go find  
  
you and tell you to go to the secret place and something about a duck and a dog," said Kairi.  
  
"Cloud?" said Sora, turning to him. He remained silent.  
  
"Anyways Sora. Start off at Traverse Town, where you'll meet Aerith, Leon and Yuffie," said  
  
King Mickey.  
  
"Shouldn't I go to Hollow Bastion? I mean that's where there was a problem last time," said Sora.  
  
"No, take the same course as before," said King Mickey.  
  
"So, go to Traverse Town, Wonderland, Deep Jungle, Olympus Coliseum, Argrabah, Monstro,  
  
Atlantica, Halloween Town, Neverland, and Hallow Bastion AGAIN!" said Sora.  
  
"You bet!" said a duck voice behind Sora.  
  
"Hey Donald!" said Sora.  
  
"So, on another quest again?" said Donald.  
  
"Yea. Again!" said Sora.  
  
"I'll get the Gummi Ship! It's updated with a lot more seats!" said Donald, and rushed out of the  
  
room.  
  
"Donald's sure excited. Riku and Kairi, would you like to go?" asked King Mickey. Kairi and  
  
Riku looked at each other with smiles.  
  
"We'd love to go," said Kairi.  
  
Gummi Ship  
  
"Ready for take off?" asked Donald.  
  
"Yea!" replied everyone, but Cloud who was still as silent as the wind.  
  
"Blast off!" said Donald. 


	2. Traverse Greetings! Wonderland Castastop...

KH: Well.. Just to tell you Leon is appearing in this chapter with Aerith and Yuffie.  
  
Best Friend Courtney: YAY!! 3Leon3  
  
KH:--' NEVER!! 3Cloud3  
  
Courtney: Um.. No..3Leon3  
  
KH: While we fight... You read the fic! 3Cloud3  
  
Chapter 2: Traverse Greetings! Wonderland Catastrophe!  
  
"We're here!" said Donald.  
  
"Let's go find Leon, Yuffie and, Aerith now. But first stop by Geppetto's house, the item shop,  
  
talk to Cid and see what the new contest is!" said Sora.  
  
"Let's cut the contest! And go straight to the Small House in the third district!" said Riku.  
  
"Let's at least stop to see Cid!" said Sora.  
  
"Fine!" said Donald.  
  
Roof of the Accessory Shop  
  
"Hey Cid!" said Sora.  
  
"Hey Sora! Where are you off too?" asked Cid.  
  
"We got a new ship! It's really cool! Can you help us equipt some new stuff a little later?" asked  
  
Sora.  
  
"What new stuff?" asked Donald.  
  
"Stuff that King Mickey gave me before we left," said Sora.  
  
"We better get going. Leon and the rest are expecting us," said Goofy.  
  
"We'll see you a little later Cid!" said Sora.  
  
Third District: Small House  
  
"Hey Sora, what are you doing here?" asked Aerith.  
  
"Mission. Where's Leon?" asked Sora.  
  
"Try the Gizmo Shop. He said something bad was going to happen and he left," said Aerith.  
  
"Umm.. Let's just get some people to go. I'll go with Riku and Goofy. The rest of you stay," said  
  
Sora.  
  
Kairi and Donald looked disappointed, and Cloud showed no emotion.   
  
"Let's go guys!" said Sora.  
  
Gizmo Shop  
  
"How are the Heartless getting here?" asked Sora, huffing from all the fighting.(2nd district has  
  
the most heartless out of all Traverse Town=D)  
  
"Leon! You here," said Goofy. Nothing. Just silence.   
  
"Leon!" said Sora. Still silence. The trio could hear groans.  
  
"Leon?" said Sora again.  
  
"S..o..r..a.."  
  
"Leon!" Sora jumped onto a high platform.  
  
"Sora.. I'm glad you're here. Watch your back. Heartless are watching us. Ready to steal our  
  
hearts," said Leon, weakly.  
  
"We have to get you out of here," said Riku, holding out his hand. Leon took his hand.  
  
"Sora. They are everywhere. Look closely," said Leon. Sora looked at the ground from the high  
  
level. Two green eyes could be seen.  
  
"A shadow!" said Sora.  
  
"And 3 soldiers. Goofy take Leon to the Small House. Sora and I will take care of these guys,"  
  
said Riku. Goofy left while, Sora and Riku fought the heartless.  
  
"What's this?" said Sora, picking up something.  
  
Small House  
  
"I.. need.. to.. sleep.." said Sora, feel onto the soft bed in the corner.  
  
"Me..too.." said Riku, landing beside Sora.  
  
"Are you too that tired?" asked Aerith.  
  
Sora and Riku didn't even answer that on a count of they were already asleep.  
  
"I guess they are," said Kairi, pulling a blanket onto them.  
  
"I guess we'd better get some rest too," said Kairi, grabbing another blanket and lying on an open  
  
space on the floor.  
  
"Yea. Good Night," said Yuffie.  
  
Riku-Flashback  
  
"What's the catch?" said Riku.  
  
"Catch? You are like a son to me, there is no catch," said Malificent.  
  
"Kairi!" shrieked Riku.  
  
End Riku-Flashback  
  
Riku woke up instantly at the nightmare.   
  
"She's here, I know it. I can feel her presents," said Riku to himself. He got up and began to make  
  
his way to the door.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" asked a voice coming from right beside him.  
  
"Somewhere. It's really none of your business, Cloud," said Riku.  
  
Cloud took out his sword and put to in between Riku and the door.  
  
"Go and further and I'll kill you," said Cloud. Riku didn't take any chances and went back to the  
  
bed.  
  
Morning  
  
Sora woke up with a bright smile on his face. Although, he didn't wake up to a bright morning  
  
because, the sun is never in Traverse Town. Anyways, he got out of bed and made sure he didn't  
  
step on anyone, as for they were all on the floor sleeping. Cloud was waiting near the door.  
  
"Don't you ever sleep?" asked Sora.  
  
"Not really," said Cloud.  
  
"Why?" asked Sora. Cloud didn't answer that question.   
  
"Morning guys!" Yuffie was wake and so was Aerith.  
  
"Hey Cloud! Did you get any sleep?" asked Aerith. Cloud didn't answer that either.  
  
"Thought so," replied Aerith.  
  
"So.. what do you want to do today? Well.. actually... it looks like night," said Yuffie.  
  
"Well.. we found you guys. I have to see Cid! I'll meet you guys in the first district at the item  
  
shop!" said Sora.  
  
Sora glided to the door that connects the third district to the first. He made his way up to Cid.  
  
Later that Day  
  
"Hey Sora!" said Kairi.  
  
"Oh hi! I was wondering where you guys were. I got Cid to install the new parts so now we are  
  
off," said Sora.  
  
"We still haven't figured out what is making the worlds intertwined," said Cloud.  
  
"Who said we didn't?" asked Sora.  
  
"You found out Sora? What is it?" asked Leon.  
  
"This," said Sora, taking out a CD looking thing out of his pocket.   
  
"A CD?" said Riku.  
  
"It's not an ordinary CD. Cid calls it a MasterRom. It intertwines worlds that aren't supposed to  
  
be together," said Sora.  
  
"What do we do with it?" asked Goofy, "We have to go to Wonderland! Do we bring it there?"   
  
"Who said we are going to Wonderland?" asked Sora.  
  
"Umm.. didn't the King say to go to the worlds in the same order as last time?" asked Donald.  
  
"I'll explain it to you later," said Sora, "To the Gummi Ship!"  
  
Kingdom  
  
"Hi Queen Minnie! Where's King Mickey?" asked Sora.  
  
"In the throne room. I think you know where it is," said Queen Minnie.  
  
"Actually, I don't," said Sora. Cloud made his way to the castle and the rest of them followed.  
  
"I found the problem, King Mickey," said Sora, showing the MasterRom to King Mickey.  
  
"Where did that come from?" asked Mickey.  
  
"Umm.. I found it while I was browsing the Third District where the keyhole was," said Sora, "It  
  
was right after Riku and I destroyed all of the heartless outside the gizmo shop."  
  
"Maybe the key is near the keyholes.. do you remember where they are Sora?" asked Mickey.  
  
"Yes. I do," said Sora.  
  
"Kill off the heartless there and grab that MasterRom from them," said King Mickey.  
  
"Okay King Mickey! We will!" said Sora.  
  
Wonderland  
  
"There's the keyhole," said Sora. A bunch of heartless appeared. They fought and fought, but they  
  
kept on coming. Sora ran to the Queen's Castle, followed by everyone else.  
  
"Alice!" shouted Sora.  
  
"Hey Sora! What are you doing here?" asked Alice.  
  
"Umm.. visiting.." said Sora.  
  
"Well.. That's good. I was wondering if you were going to come back and visit," said Alice.  
  
"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" shrieked the Queen of Hearts.  
  
"You left a bad reputation, didn't you," said Riku. Sora nodded his head.  
  
"Get out of my world! You don't belong here! You've cause too much trouble already!"  
  
demanded the Queen of Hearts.  
  
"Run!" said Sora. Heartless surrounded them.  
  
"This is just great isn't it," said Riku.  
  
"Deep Freeze! Well, we better get started!" said Sora. This went on, for it seemed to be an hour.  
  
When they knocked out all of heartless. More came back.  
  
"Maybe it's that MasterRom you're carrying around with you!" said Riku.  
  
"Maybe! I think that's what they want!" said Sora.  
  
"Let's not worry about that now! Let's about our lives!" said Yuffie.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" said Aerith.  
  
"Watch out Aerith! Behind you!" said Cloud.  
  
Aeith destroyed the shadow.  
  
"Thanks Cloud!" said Aerith.  
  
"Guys! Back to the Gummi Ship!" said Sora.  
  
Gummi Ship  
  
"Now that was too close," said Yuffie, exhausted.  
  
Everyone was exhausted. They could hardly move a muscle.  
  
"We.. have.. to.. do.. something.. about.. this," said Sora, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"We.. know.. but.. it's.. almost... impossible,..," said Aerith, falling onto Cloud who was sitting on  
  
the ground trying to catch his breath also.   
  
"I think... we better.. get back to.. the Kingdom.. and see.. what King Mickey has to say..." said  
  
Cloud.  
  
"Who's.. driving.. the Gummi Ship.." asked Sora.  
  
"That's what warp drive is for," said Donald, who caught his breath and was ready to go.  
  
Kingdom  
  
"Back so soon?" asked King Mickey.  
  
"Yea. We think this MasterRom is attracting the Heartless," said Sora.  
  
"I can keep it here," said King Mickey.  
  
"Thanks. We really appriecate it! C'mon guys!" said Sora.  
  
KH:3Cloud3   
  
Courtney: NO!! 3Leon3  
  
KH:3Cloud3  
  
Courtney:3Leon3  
  
KH:3Cloud3 and remember to vote who you like better..3Cloud3 or Leon.. 


	3. Riku and the Sword of the Devils

KH: Hey Guys! I'm back with the new chapter of the story! CLOUD!  
  
Courtney: LEON!!  
  
KH: The scores are Cloud: 4(me, one review and two friends) and Leon: 1(Courtney)  
  
Courtney: Those just can't be right! Cause everyone knows that Leon is better than Cloud.  
  
Kh: That's why more people voted for Cloud.. right?  
  
Courtney: There is Maiku Mergeshu Miyamoto =D  
  
KH: That's you! --'  
  
Courtney: Oh! That's just great! How'd she know!  
  
KH: On with the story!  
  
Chapter 3: Riku and the Sword of the Devils  
  
Wonderland  
  
"Here comes the Heartless," said Sora.  
  
"Hold on, what's in that Shadow's mouth? It's my... It's my keyblade!" said Riku.  
  
"You're right! It is your keyblade!" said a voice.  
  
"Maleficent!" shouted Riku.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" said Maleficent. She became visible and was standing on the table.  
  
"I can tell if your around a world away," said Riku.  
  
"If you want your keyblade back, you can have it, for a small price," said Maleficent.  
  
"Let me guess, join the heartless again," said Riku.  
  
"Actually, no. The little price is to kill the one with the keyblade," said Maleficent.  
  
"That's mainly the same thing as joining the heartless all over again," said Aerith.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not killing Sora, for a keyblade," said Riku.  
  
"SHADOWS! GET HIM!" she shrieked.  
  
"Great! Just great!" said Sora. As they fought the shadows, everyone noticed they were mainly  
  
attacking Riku.  
  
"Riku!" shrieked Kairi.  
  
"Riku! Riku!" shouted Sora, who was actually quite worried about him, but it can out as a  
  
frustrated type of voice from all of the shadows.  
  
The shadows were draining all of Riku's energy, he could no longer fight. He fell onto the floor  
  
unconscious, and Sora used cure magic on him.  
  
"That's not going to do much if I have nothing to fight with," said Riku.  
  
"Remind us to pay a visit to Traverse Town! We're going to get a lot of munny for this!" said  
  
Sora.  
  
"Kairi, you alright!" said Yuffie protecting Kairi from the shadows.  
  
"Yea, sort of," said Kairi, "Riku! Let's get to the gummi ship! We'll wait for you guys there!" Riku  
  
and Kairi went to the gummi ship.  
  
"I hope they come quickly. I don't want to be waiting here for a long time," said Kairi.  
  
"We should go visit the Merlin guy. Maybe, he can get us some weapons worth having," said  
  
Riku.  
  
"Well, at least you should get a weapon. I mean, Yuffie and Aerith are protecting me, and if  
  
anything happened to me, Sora would protect me. He protects you too, but no one else does. I  
  
guess Leon, Yuffie and Aerith still consider you on the heartless," said Kairi.  
  
"Maybe. Hey Kairi, do you remember after Sora beat Ansem for the last time, what we did when  
  
we got back to Destiny Islands?" asked Riku.  
  
"You mean the papou fruit thing? I remember, we split the papou into three instead of two," said  
  
Kairi.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Finally, the heartless are gone!" said Sora, throwing himself on the soft sands of Destiny Islands.  
  
Kairi and Riku did the same. They were all laughing.  
  
"I've never felt so happy in a long time," said Kairi.  
  
"So, does anyone remember our little 'Goals to Complete before we Die List'?" asked Riku.  
  
"I think I lost that while battling the heartless," said Sora, checking his pockets.  
  
"I thought you memorized it," said Kairi.  
  
"Well, I've been from the Islands for a while. I've been so focused on saving Riku and defeating  
  
the heartless, I completely forgot. It's a good thing we have somebody with a good memory like  
  
Riku or else we would have never remembered!" said Sora.  
  
"I still have mine. It says: Journey to other worlds, and we did that, a lot! Then there is: See what  
  
it's like to be on the dark side. I can put a check mark for that," said Riku. He carried on until the  
  
last one.  
  
"Papou fruit. And That's all it says," said Riku.  
  
"Umm.. what's that legend about the papou fruit again?" asked Sora.  
  
"Yea Riku, I forget it myself," said Kairi.  
  
"I don't remember it exactly everything, but it had something to do with our lives being  
  
intertwined when shared with others. I would be kind of cool to split it in three, so all of us could  
  
have a piece," said Sora.  
  
"Let's try it," said Kairi.  
  
"What?! We can't do that.. can we?" said Sora.  
  
"We could, no one is watching us," said Riku.  
  
"Come on. Let's try it Sora," said Kairi.  
  
"Alright," said Sora, putting on his really cheesy smile.  
  
Kairi laughed and headed to bridge.  
  
"Here's the papou tree," said Kairi as she tried to reach one, but failed. Riku held onto her waist  
  
and lifted her.  
  
"Okay, Riku put me down now," said Kairi.  
  
Sora, Riku and Kairi broke it into a equal amount for all three of them. They ate it and a star  
  
appeared under their feet, but they didn't notice it. That's all that happened.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"That was on Destiny Islands. Those were the good days. When we didn't have to worry about  
  
fighting monsters or heartless or shadows or you," said Kairi.  
  
"Hey! What do you mean by that?" asked Riku.  
  
"We had to worry about fighting you too you know," said Kairi.  
  
"Who do you mean by 'we'?" asked Riku.  
  
"Sora and I. Donald and Goofy didn't really care. They just haven't had time to meet you yet. I'm  
  
sure everything will turn out fine Riku. Anyhow, you think to much. How do you get to sleep?"  
  
asked Kairi, laughing.  
  
"Oh, I have my ways," said Riku, smiling at her.  
  
The door to the gummi ship opened. Sora, Cloud and Leon came into the gummi ship. Cloud was  
  
holding Aerith and Leon holding Yuffie. Goofy and Donald after them.  
  
"Looks like they should have came with us too," said Kairi.  
  
"Actually, they were both a big help. If they didn't stay, we'd still be there. And look what we  
  
got," said Sora holding a MasterRom.  
  
"Good job everyone! Now, let's get to the Kingdom, and then head to Traverse Town. We must  
  
have a lot of munny to spend! We can go shopping!" said Kairi.  
  
"You're outnumbered on that Kairi. 6754 munny. We can get a lot of high potions on that too,"  
  
said Sora.  
  
"Not fair!" said Kairi.  
  
"Come on! Stop fighting! Let's just get back to the Kingdom!" said Riku.  
  
"Everyone hol' on! WARP DRIVE!!" screamed Donald as he pushed the warp drive button.  
  
Everyone flew back hitting the wall at the back, but next thing they knew, they were at the  
  
Kingdom.  
  
Kingdom  
  
"Another MasterRom! That's great!" said King Mickey cheerfully.  
  
"You all are doing an excellent job! Huh, wait, you two don't have weapons now do you?" said  
  
Queen Minnie looking at Riku and Kairi.  
  
"Fighting really isn't my thing, but Riku here is amazing at it," said Kairi.  
  
"Kairi," said Riku slightly angry.  
  
"You should have a weapon. I've have something that you might like," said King Mickey.  
  
"You mean.. You can't Mickey. It might kill him!" said Queen Minnie.  
  
"Are you willing to take that risk?" asked King Mickey.  
  
Riku looked at Kairi and Sora. His only two friends, looking at him with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Yea," said Riku.  
  
King Mickey got up and went out of the throne room to another small room. Riku followed him,  
  
with Sora and Kairi, the rest stayed in the throne room.  
  
It had a lot of glass cupboards with swords, shields, and staffs. Mickey led Riku to a metal  
  
cupboard with a lock locking it tight.  
  
"This is very dangerous. Are you sure you want to do this?" asked King Mickey again.  
  
Riku nodded his head. As King Mickey opened the metal door. Riku could see an identical sword  
  
to his keyblade.  
  
"It looks exactly like my keyblade," said Riku.  
  
"It's called the sword of the devils. I thought that it most suited you. It's very powerful when in  
  
the wrong hands, but I trust you with it. Anyways, I think it most suits you, and I'm pretty sure  
  
you'll like it. Just don't let the name scare you," said King Mickey.  
  
"I doesn't and never will. So, all I have to do it pick it up?" asked Riku.  
  
"Yes. It's not that simple though. It's got to like you to have it in full control. Or else, it takes over  
  
you," said King Mickey.  
  
"Riku. We've got total faith in you," said Kairi.  
  
Riku gripped the sword. He could feel the power of it just by holding it. He held it in his hands  
  
and nothing happened.  
  
"Huh.. wait.. It's not dangerous.. It's really easy to control," said Riku holding it in front of him.  
  
Mickey gasped.  
  
"What's the matter King Mickey? Something wrong?" asked Sora.  
  
"Quite frankly, yes, there is a problem. When I first brought it to the castle, it was as heavy as an  
  
elephant. So naturally, I got Dumbo to bring it here. But somehow, you picked it up as if it was a  
  
feather," said King Mickey.  
  
"Maybe, it was suited for me," said Riku.  
  
"Maybe, you never know. It could have belonged to someone along your blood line in the past.  
  
We are still researching about it, but we've found nothing yet," said King Mickey.  
  
"I'm sure on our journeys, we'll learn something or other about this sword," said Kairi.  
  
"Oh and Kairi, I have something for you too," said King Mickey.  
  
"It's really okay. I don't exactly fight," said Kairi.  
  
"Actually, It's a staff, that heals. It very strong, so you can fight of some things with it. You can  
  
heal your friends, while they are in danger of losing their life," said King Mickey.  
  
"That sounds good to me for Kairi," said Sora.  
  
"Yea. I think I'll use it for now," said Kairi.  
  
"There are a lot of upgrades to it, so stop by when you need something a little stronger," said  
  
King Mickey.  
  
King Mickey went to a cabinet and handed Kairi a staff with a pink handle and a silver star at the  
  
top.  
  
"This is it. Let's go show the others," said Kairi.  
  
As Kairi raced out of the room, Riku examined the Sword of the Devils.  
  
"So, Riku, do you think you can control it?" asked Sora.  
  
"Well, I hope so. If I don't.. I don't even want to think about it," said Riku.  
  
"Odd, you usually like thinking about things," said Sora,"I just want you to remember, that I have  
  
your back and Kairi's too. If anything happens, I'll be there."   
  
"Thanks Sora. Now let's catch up to Kairi before she worries about us. Race you," said Riku.  
  
Sora nodded and the raced over the the throne room.  
  
"Wow Kairi! What a cool weapon! I wonder how it works!" said Yuffie as Sora and Riku walked  
  
into the room.  
  
"Me too. I want to try it out soon, but It's getting late, we should get some shut-eye," said Kairi.  
  
"Okay. Follow me. In a single file line!" said Donald.   
  
Donald showed them their rooms. Kairi, Riku, and Sora shared one room. Cloud and Leon  
  
another and Yuffie and Aerith the next.  
  
The room that Sora, Riku and Kairi had, was a large suite. There were three beds, a kitchen, 3  
  
bathrooms, 3 cabinets for clothing and a dinner table.  
  
"This place is huge! If I weren't on a mission, I would have stayed here for the rest fo my life,"  
  
said Sora.  
  
"Me too, but we'd have our own rooms," said Kairi.  
  
"I call this bed!" said Sora jumping onto one of the beds. Kairi put her hands on his stomach and  
  
made it into a spider motion, tickling Sora.  
  
"You silly duck. We don't have to call beds, you can get whichever one we want," said Kairi.   
  
Sora laughed hysterically, and his stomach was starting to hurt.  
  
"I think that's enough Kairi. I think he's running out of breath," said Riku.  
  
They got to bed early after taking a shower and changing. Of course, they never fell asleep.  
  
"I was so tired when we got here, and now I'm full of energy," said Sora.  
  
"Same here," said Kairi, turning on the light. Riku opened up his eyes.  
  
"Same here, there's no use," said Riku, "Especially with the light on."  
  
"Whoops! Sorry Riku. We thought you were awake like us," said Kairi.  
  
"I wasn't sleeping either," said Riku. Before Kairi could say something, Riku replied. "The usual."  
  
"In deep thought, eh? What were you think about?" asked Kairi.  
  
"Nothing really. Just thinking about tomorrow. Anyhow Sora, where are we going next?" asked  
  
Riku.  
  
"We go to Deep Jungle next," said Sora.  
  
"I can't wait for tomorrow, It's going to be so much fun," said Kairi.  
  
"Hey, Sora. Do you think we'll run into Maleficent again?" asked Riku.  
  
"Yea. Or we might run into Clayton, the hunter who I fought in Deep Jungle the first time I went  
  
there," said Sora.  
  
"I've never been there. I've been to Traverse Town, and Wonderland so far, but that's it. I wonder  
  
what other worlds are like," said Kairi.  
  
"You'll see tomorrow," said Sora.  
  
"Turn off the light, Kairi. Let's try to get back to sleep," said Riku, turning away from the light.  
  
Kairi turned off the light, the room was pretty bright from the moon shining into the room, due to  
  
they didn't close the curtains. They eventually fell asleep.  
  
Courtney: LEON!!  
  
KH: CLOUD! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I'll be working on the next!! CLOUD!!   
  
Courtney: And please remember to vote for who you like best, Cloud or Leon! 


	4. Secret, the Secret!

Chapter 4: Secret the Secret!  
  
The wind blew among the silver-haired boy in the garden, as a figure watch from a distance.  
  
"Oh Riku. You're sword will help today, but are you prepared to face what was once your friend,"  
  
said the figure.  
  
"Who's there!" said Riku, turning behind him.  
  
'Oh no! He saw me!' said the figure.  
  
"Come out!" said Riku, glancing around him, and finding the figure.  
  
"Riku. Are you ready?" the figure said from the same spot, just loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Ready for what?" asked Riku, quietly.  
  
The wind carried his voice to the figure. She listened to him.  
  
"You seem troubled. Tell me, what's the matter," said the figure softly, as the wind carried her  
  
voice.  
  
"It's just not the same holding, what is not mine," said Riku.  
  
"It belongs to you Riku. You are the only one who can hold that sword," said the figure.  
  
"The sword of the devils? Sound evil to me. It's like King Mickey was telling me the he doesn't  
  
want me here and to go back and join the heartless," said Riku.  
  
"He would never say that. He would never. Riku, venture deeper into the garden," said the figure.  
  
The figure disappeared. Riku went to the middle of the gardens.(He was at the beginning before)  
  
"So, you came. I thought you'd just go and do your thing." A long blonde haired girl was standing  
  
in front of him. Her lavender eyes shone from the sun, as they met with Riku's. She was wearing a  
  
black t-shirt marked 'Devil' in Navy Blue and it had a opening on each arm and just above her  
  
waist. She had a pair of tight black jeans, and openings a 3 inches below her waist and about an  
  
inch from the end of the pants.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Riku, in amazement of her look.  
  
Riku's P.O.V.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked. I knew I could trust her. I don't know how, but I just knew. She seems  
  
like I've known her all my life, even though we've just met. How is that possible?   
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
"My name is a secret, but you can call me Secret. Most people do anyways," she replied.  
  
"Well, Secret, why did you want me to come here?" asked Riku.  
  
"Riku, I worried about you. You've seemed to grow distant from your friends. I know that isn't  
  
like you," said Secret.  
  
"How would you know, we just met," said Riku.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" asked Secret gently. Riku walked up to her, without her noticing. He  
  
took her into his arms and rested him head on the top of hers. He closed his eyes and thought.  
  
I know who this girls is, but I can't remember, thought Riku. Secret stood there quietly. She knew  
  
what her boss would do to her when she came back, but she stood there quietly anyways. Riku  
  
panicked. He could feel memories rushing through his brain. Was she from the island? Then  
  
suddenly, everything went black.  
  
"Riku! Riku!" Sora and Kairi starred at the unconscious Riku, lying on the ground.  
  
"He's not waking up King Mickey! What's going to happen to him?" asked Kairi in concern.  
  
"He should rest," said Mickey plainly.  
  
Riku rested for about an hour. He opened his eyes in his bed. He didn't want to get up, but he had  
  
to.  
  
"Secret.." he said, "I want to see you again. I know you can hear me, because I know you are  
  
near."   
  
Riku got out of bed and went through the door.  
  
"How did he know I was here!?" said Secret quizzically, standing of a ledge just above the  
  
window.  
  
Riku  
  
"Riku, I see you're awake. Sora and the others went to Deep Jungle. They couldn't wait any  
  
longer for you. I would think they'd come in a few hours or so," said King Mickey.  
  
"Yea, I'm awake. I feel horrible though," said Riku, in a sleepy voice.  
  
"So, what happened when we found you in the garden?" asked Mickey.  
  
Riku slightly hesitated. "Nothing. I guess I was tired. That's all," said Riku.  
  
"I heard the excuse, now what really happened," said Mickey.  
  
"That's what happened. But I admit, I was kind of frustrated this morning, but I've got it cleared  
  
up," said Riku.  
  
"That's good to hear," said King Mickey. 'He'll never tell me what's going on will he!'  
  
Riku yawned.  
  
"You look a lot tired than usual, you should get more rest," said Mickey.  
  
"I'm fine, I think I'll get some fresh air," said Riku.  
  
Riku made his way to the garden. The wind blew softly along the blue sunny sky.  
  
"Hey Riku." Riku looked in shock. "Riku, meet me where we met the first time."  
  
Riku walked to the middle of the large garden. He was well hidden from Mickey. He stopped in a  
  
small area and the perimeter of the area was surround with hedges.  
  
"You're here. Riku, the Heartless. I believe you know about them," said Secret, sitting on a bench  
  
across from Riku. Riku nodded his head."You're friends are in deep danger. Ansem has returned.  
  
We must go quickly. I need your help. Please come."  
  
"How are we going to get there?" asked Riku.  
  
"It's simple. Hold onto my hand," said Secret. Riku took her hand and she closed her eyes and  
  
concentrated. A circle appeared under their feet with a heart and a zig zag through the middle.  
  
Wind circled them, and when it got stronger the zig zag became fainter and fainter, until it was  
  
gone.  
  
Riku woke up to see Secret's face less than half an inch away. Their hands were still clasped  
  
together. He got up and looked around. They were in the deep jungle. He wasn't exactly sure  
  
where, and no one was around them. He took Secret into his arms. She woke up a long time later.  
  
Riku.. I would have thought you would leave me, and go find your friends, but instead you  
  
stayed, thought Secret. Riku was fast asleep, but she had to wake him up, for the danger was  
  
drawing near.  
  
"Riku! Please wake up! Your friends are in grave danger!" Riku woke up drowsily after her  
  
screaming. They started on a journey to find Sora and the others.   
  
"Riku, I'm getting worried. I'm not able to detect them anymore. They are most likely de..." Riku  
  
covered her mouth and pointed to a figure ahead. He was looking down, and you could see  
  
bodies lying there. The figure turned to them, and Secret quivered.  
  
"Welcome Riku, Secret. Better enjoy your last hours, because by the time you get out of Deep  
  
Jungle.. What am I saying! You'll never get out of Deep Jungle," said the figure. Riku still couldn't  
  
see him. He tried to step forward but Secret stopped him.  
  
"You can't go Riku! You'll die! Those people on the ground are your friends! Kairi and Sora to be  
  
exact," said Secret.  
  
"That's right. Your friends were no match when they were separated. I only need to find Cloud  
  
and Leon. But first I'll deal with both of you!" said the figure.  
  
"Riku, we have to run!" Secret tugged Riku by his arm and they ran as fast as they could. The  
  
figure followed them, but they were too fast and out ran the figure in a few minutes.  
  
"Riku, the figure is th newest heartless. I haven't been able to spy on him long enough to hear him  
  
name, but I find a lot of people call it Heartless. So Heartless has slaughtered many people and  
  
I'm afraid that your friends are dead or dying," said Secret.  
  
A rustle came from one of the bushes behind them. Secret jumped and Riku drew his sword.  
  
"Riku! Boy are we glad to see you!" Leon and Cloud looked battered up, but they were still alive.  
  
"So, you're the ones remaining of the many. You must have been pretty lucky," said Secret.  
  
"Lucky? It's just pure skill," mumbled Cloud.  
  
"Look I know you're weak and tired at the moment, so stop acting like a wise guy!" said Secret.  
  
"Anyways Riku, looks like you've met a new friend," said Leon, referring to Secret.  
  
"Yea. This is Secret," said Riku.  
  
"Well, anyways, I believe you know where the rest of your friends are," said Secret.  
  
'Yea, up in Heaven or down in Hell,' thought Cloud.  
  
"Dead or dying. We ran into Aerith and Yuffie back their. They were stained with blood," said  
  
Leon.  
  
"We found Sora and Kairi. Dead," said Riku.  
  
"What about Goofy and Donald?" asked Leon.  
  
"They are dead to. I found you boys, and not I can get rid of you one by one," said Heartless.  
  
"A formal introduction would be nice before we die," said Riku.  
  
"Riku! Don't say that! We can beat him," said Leon.  
  
"He's right, Riku! We can beat him," said Secret.  
  
"Anyhow, call me Heartless. And that's what everyone calls me," siad Heartless.  
  
They could now see his appearance. He had dirty blonde hair and black tank top with a neck to it,  
  
that looked like belt and a black pair of jeans.  
  
"Secret, nice to see you again," said Heartless.  
  
"He looks just like you. Except the hair of course, and he looks a lot older," said Cloud, briefly.  
  
"It's true, but I'm not related to him though! If your thinking that he's like my brother or  
  
something, you are very wrong!" said Secret.  
  
The sun shone on them and Riku was shocked.  
  
"Riku what is it?" asked Secret.  
  
"The day I met you, the sun was shining brightly and it attracted your eyes, and they looked like  
  
they were lite up. Now, look at his," said Riku.  
  
Secret looked at his eyes. Lavender, attracting the sun.  
  
"Looks like you found out my secret, Secret. I'm your older brother. Our parents never told you  
  
because they knew that I was a heartless in a human form. Even so, I will still kill you," said  
  
Heartless.   
  
"No... No.. It's not true. You're lying to make me upset," said Secret.  
  
"I'm not lying but, now on to the slaughter," said Heartless. He headed for Leon first, in a second  
  
a black key-like sword killed Leon.   
  
"Wait.. that's.." Riku stepped back.   
  
"I like this sword. I know it was your once Riku, It's quite the sword," said Heartless swinging it  
  
around, and then pointing it to Riku. "Too bad you have to die from it. I can't wait to see what  
  
that other sword is like. I took everyone of your friends and they have been no use to me! But if  
  
you got a new sword, it must be even better, but I want to duel you to kill you." Riku drew his  
  
sword.  
  
"That's your new sword. That's the sword of the devils, isn't it? I can't kill you if you can control  
  
the Sword of the Devils. You should just be a Heartless," said Heartless. He pointed his sword to  
  
Riku's heart and a black beam went into his heart.   
  
"Riku! Fight it!" screamed Secret. He didn't. He couldn't. He wasn't strong enough.  
  
Heartless stopped, and when Riku opened back his eyes, they were pitch black.  
  
"RIKU!" screamed Secret.  
  
Riku and Heartless both jumped into the air and flew.   
  
"So long Secret, Cloud. I will come for you after, but first I have to bring Riku to Maleficent!"  
  
said Heartless, and they disappeared.  
  
Secret sank to her knees.   
  
"No. No.. RIKU!!!!!!!!" she began to cry.  
  
Kingdom  
  
"So, they've got him again," said King Mickey.  
  
"Yes. Secret is still crying too," said Queen Minnie.  
  
"And where is Cloud?" asked Mickey.  
  
"In his room, sleeping," replied Minnie.  
  
"Did you guys locate any of the bodies?" asked King Mickey.  
  
"No. They are all missing. Heartless must have taken them when he left with Riku," said Daisy.  
  
"Now what do we do, Mickey? We've lost a lot of our warriors. Secret and Cloud are the only  
  
ones left. And how will we get the Master Discs back?" asked Minnie.  
  
"I'll summon them.." Mickey looked at the door. Secret approached them. "All of them.. I do  
  
whatever it takes to get Riku back..." she said in a sad yet confident voice. The circle appeared  
  
under her feet, but the zig zag in the middle was still there. This time it didn't disappear. The  
  
master discs surround her and fell to the ground. She sank to her knees tired of the summon. 


	5. Take Me Away

Chapter 5:  
  
'Riku... Oh Riku..'   
  
'Who are you?'   
  
Riku saw a figure in the distance. He could not see it because he was surrounded in darkness, but  
  
there was enough light to see the figure. The figure spoke in a female voice, that Riku didn't  
  
recognize.  
  
'Oh Riku.. Please come back to me.'  
  
'How can I if I don't know who you are?'   
  
'You know who I am Riku. You're just not allowing yourself to know.'  
  
'What? What do you mean?'  
  
'As I said. I know who I am, but you're not allowing yourself to know.'  
  
'That doesn't make sense at all!'  
  
'To you it may not, but to me it's crystal clear.'  
  
'That's you! Mind explaining.'  
  
'I'm afraid you learn on your own with no assistance.'  
  
Riku awoke from the trance in a slightly darkened room lit up by candle light.  
  
"You're finally awake," said Heartless.  
  
"Yea. So, where is everyone?" asked Riku.  
  
"They are just working on a couple of exterminations. Unfortunately, I'm not strong enough to  
  
actually kill them," said Heartless,  
  
"That's too bad. What's the next mission?" asked Riku.  
  
"Me and you are going to bring a girl named Secret and a boy named Cloud here. This will be  
  
hard. Cloud is an well-trained fighter, and Secret uses a lot of magic and summons. She is a  
  
summoner," said Heartless.  
  
"That's doesn't sound too hard. Get Secret out first, then Cloud," said Riku.  
  
"Hmm.. never thought about that," said Heartless. "I'll meet you outside, your sword is in the  
  
corner." Heartless left the room.  
  
"Why... Why does this Secret girl seem so familiar?" Riku grabbed his sword, and ran to join up  
  
with Heartless.  
  
Kingdom  
  
"Aww.. talk about a mana breakdown. That hurt." Secret sat up, rubbing her head.   
  
"Hey, King Mickey wanted to see you," said Cloud.  
  
"Hold on." Secret grabbed a tissue. "I MISS RIKU!!" She jumped back under the covers, and  
  
cried her heart out endlessly. Cloud returned with King Mickey.  
  
"I didn't think you meant this bad!" said King Mickey.  
  
"Yes, well, I don't think I described it well enough."  
  
Chip and Dale's voice came up on an intercom.   
  
"Alert!"  
  
"Code... err.. Code... Someone has been spotted trying to break the enemy barrier. 50%  
  
damaged... 60%.."  
  
"This is trouble," said King Mickey.  
  
"Wait! Secret? Secret!" Cloud and King Mickey ran up to the open window.   
  
Secret was floating in the air. She stopped at the barrier, where she saw two people.  
  
"Hi. Whatcha doing?" asked Secret. She knew, of course, that it was Riku and Heartless.  
  
"What it looks like," spat Riku.  
  
"It looks like you're trying to break through the barrier," said Secret.  
  
"Yes, that's what I'm doing."  
  
"80%! Danger! Danger! Danger!"  
  
"Danger? What danger? I see you two, and no one else," said Secret.  
  
"We are the danger, idiot!" said Heartless.   
  
"SECRET! GET AWAY FROM THEM! THEY'RE THE ENEMY!"  
  
"Err... why is everyone calling me secret? It's so.. blah... what's your name again?" asked Secret.  
  
"It's Cloud! Don't you remember me and King Mickey! Or those two!" shouted Cloud.  
  
"Err... they seem nice enough. Do you want me to help them?" asked Secret.  
  
"WHAT?! ARE YOU MAD?!" Cloud, by now, was completely confused.   
  
"She's trying to make those two think she has amnesia," whispered King Mickey.  
  
"Those two? She's fooled me!" whispered back Cloud.  
  
"So, what's your name, cutie?" asked Secret, with a smile, beginning to hit the same area that  
  
Riku was trying to break through.  
  
"Don't let her fool you. She knows who you are," said Heartless.  
  
"I'm not too sure about that? She's hitting the same spot that we are." Riku turned to Secret. "I'm  
  
Riku."  
  
"I'm... I'm.. I don't remember." Secret held her head low. Heartless and Riku finally broke  
  
through. Riku embraced her.   
  
"Hey, if you join us, we can figure out who you are," said Riku. Heartless was now fooled.   
  
"Really?! You'd do that for me?" asked Secret, her face lighting up like a light bulb. Riku and  
  
Heartless nodded. "Then, let's go! I want to start now! Please??!!!" She smile sweetly.   
  
"Alright. Come on, girl," said Riku.   
  
"Hold on, I need to get an extra change of clothes, and my sticky thingy. I'm not sure what that  
  
does, but it's mine. At least, that's what that Cloud guy says." She flew right back to the window.  
  
"I'll meet you at the front door, kay?" They both smiled.  
  
"Alright, put these on." King Mickey handed her earrings. "They're like walkie talkies and a  
  
camera. Here's your sword, and a bag of clothing. Be careful."  
  
They approached the front door. King Mickey started a riot. "Please! You can't go! They'll hurt  
  
you! Come back!"  
  
Cloud joined in. "No! Please!!"  
  
Secret waved to Mickey and Cloud, who looked like they were going to cry, and Secret waved to  
  
them from the opening in the barrier.  
  
Unknown  
  
"It's not the most cozy place, but it's home." Secret searched around. There were two cots, and  
  
small stove, and rock floor.  
  
"I'm just curious, but where do I sleep?" asked Secret.  
  
A smile crept out of Riku's lips. "With me." Secret was actually overjoyed with this. "Cool, I  
  
think."  
  
That night, it was really quiet. Secret was fast asleep. She began to dream.  
  
"Jennifer! Jennifer!" A twelve year old Riku came running up to her. She though the twelve year  
  
old Riku was cuter, and the eighteen year old one was hot. How could she choose which one was  
  
the best? "Jennifer!"  
  
"Hey Riku! What's up?!" Riku hugged her tightly.  
  
"The mayor told me to help you catch fish," said Riku.  
  
"Thanks, I haven't been having much luck." A fish swam by, and Riku caught it on his first try. "I  
  
wish I could do that."  
  
"You've just got to be still, and have good hand-eye coordination," said Riku, with a smile.  
  
"Something I don't have."   
  
"Fine, I'll catch the fish, you carry the bucket back to shore," said Riku.  
  
"Just don't fish out the whole ocean on me though," said Jennifer.  
  
"Welcome to the annual Destiny Island banquet!" Everyone gathered around the table filled with  
  
food.  
  
"Hey Riku! The fish you caught are a hit!" said Jennifer. She took a seat beside Riku. "You're not  
  
eating anything?" She cut a bit of the fish, and held it to Riku's mouth.   
  
"No way, I'm not hungry."  
  
"Eat it."   
  
Riku shook his head. Jennifer's eyes saddened. "Fine, I'll eat it! You're so lucky your cute!" After  
  
eating, they both sat down and watched the karaoke contest.  
  
"Hey Jennifer, can you meet me at the beach later tonight?" asked Riku.  
  
"Sure, but what if someone sees us?"  
  
"That's why I said later," replied Riku. 


End file.
